Signal the Rifleman
by butitsbetterifyoudo
Summary: Oneshot songfic. You/Snape. Professor Snape gives you an after class tutoring session and things ensue. Inspired and including lyrics from the song "Signal the Rifleman" by Say Anything. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I, in any way, do not own Severus Snape or anything else that relates to the world of Harry Potter. Everything from said world belongs to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics are from the song "Signal the Riflemen" by Say Anything. The lyrics belong to Max Bemis and Say Anything. No infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.

**Description:** One shot. Songfic. You/Snape. Professor Snape gives you an after class tutoring session. This was written a few years ago and I have finally gotten around to posting it.

_Let's make love on top of broken blackboards_

Severus Snape shoves you against one of the blackboards in his classroom in a fit of passion and it mercifully breaks upon impact sending shards of the black debris and chalk onto the floor. You shout out in surprise and a little pain.

He growls at you with a malicious smile playing across his lips before he starts to roughly attack your neck. You moan and squirm against his naked body before he pulls away from you and shoves you onto the broken shards of his once intact blackboard.

You cry out again but before you know it he is on you and in you faster than you can say "Merlin".

He is thrusting into you with an animalistic need as he is saying, "I've seen the way you've been toying with me during class. Do you really think all that torture was necessary?"

"You should know all about torture, _Professor_," you say with a smirk, knowing full well the effect of calling him that while you're making love has on him.

He braces his hands on either side of you as he pumps faster and harder. He looks down in confusion at his hands and then smirks.

"What are you smirking at?" you ask. But before you can inquire any farther, you feel something small, hard, but powdery in his hands, running over your breasts.

_I'll slide the colored chalk around your every curve_

You look down and see the powdery remnants of yellow chalk on your right breast and green chalk on your left. The powder sticks easily to your moist skin. Your eyes meet up with his dark and intense ones as he continues to thrust and slowly starts to slide the chalk down your body and along your hips. You moan loudly from the interesting feeling this is adding to his incessant pounding.

_Our bodies warm and doused in perspiration_

Together your pants and the sounding of flesh on flesh fill the room with its echoes and muggy air. You writhe beneath him feeling your climax close as he has lost interest with the chalk and is now focusing on pulling your slick hips hard against his each time he thrusts.

His damp hair is covering his face which he has leaning over yours, causing his hair to stick to your heavily moistened forehead. You scream out in joy as the waves of your orgasm engulf you. You grab at Snape's back but your hands slip right off because of how clammy it is. After a few more thrusts he comes after you, his face contorted in a look of pure ecstasy, a very rare look for him. He collapses on top of you, burying his face in your neck. He lightly licks a few beads of sweat from your throat. You laugh quietly. Not because he is tickling you but because of what you're thinking.

"What's so funny?" he growls at you.

"I was just thinking how interesting it would be for someone to see if they came in here and found your classroom completely disheveled with us covered in chalk in this compromising position on top of your blackboard," you grin.

He gives you a brief smirk before getting up. You each use a cleaning spell on yourselves and then get dressed with a flick of your wands. You head for the door that leads out into the hall of the dungeons. But before you go you glance over your shoulder. There is your Potions professor using his wand to repair his blackboard and tidy his room to make it return to its normal state as if nothing happened.

The next day you enter the Potions classroom and sit down in your seat. Professor Snape begins the lesson. While he is in the middle of writing on the blackboard with a green piece of chalk what ingredients you will be using, he glances over at you and your eyes lock in a knowing glance. That was the same chalk that he used only last night, sliding it all over your sweaty body while making love to you.


End file.
